Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a LED underwater pool light, more specifically an exemplary embodiment of an underwater LED light known as a pendant or accent light in the industry.
Background of the Invention
Existing LED underwater pendant or accent lights have known reliability issues in remaining water tight. One example of an existing pendant light is the light produced by Nexxus Lighting and sold as the SAVI-MELODY LED light. There have been a number of issues in these popular existing designs with leaks and warranty claims based on broken seals. In existing LED lights, expansion from heat generated by the LEDs and the electronics often causes unacceptable expansion pressures on the seals and the housing of the accent or pendant light. This results in eventual fatigue and failure in the soundness of the housing. Besides rendering the LED non-functional and causing warranty claims issues, water infiltration also poses potential safety issues in submerged lighting. Thus a need exists for an improved LED pendant or accent light that does not exhibit the debilitating issues with transmitted thermal expansion pressures and failure of the watertight housing. The instant invention provides for an improved light that is more reliable and has better thermal energy transport away from the thermal sources.